


Putty in Your Hands

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean tries to prove a point about romance to Y/N.





	Putty in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @crispychrissy’s Gif it to Me Challenge on Tumblr. My challenge gif, which was made by Chrissy herself, was from my favorite season, Season 1, and this story is set right after 1x19: Provenance, when Sam stays in town for a few days to be with Sarah Blake. It was read over by the lovely, @atc74, who supports me in every way!
> 
> The gif can be seen at https://amanda-teaches.tumblr.com/post/186423779030/putty-in-your-hands

You could hear Dean laughing as you entered the motel room, using your foot to slam the door behind you while you shrugged your grocery bags down on the chair across from him. You shot him a questioning look, and he turned and winked at you as he laughed again. 

“You know, Sammy, when I said we should stick around a few more days so you could spend some time with Sarah, I was expecting a little more…effort, if you know what I’m sayin’.” He paused and turned towards you, raising his eyebrows a few times as Sam responded. “Yeah, I don’t really think cooking her an organic dinner counts, Sammy. You know, you got a funny way of showing your affection, man. If I was you…”

You shook your head, stopping Dean’s speech and waving your hand until he reluctantly handed the phone to you. “Sam, it’s Y/N. Listen, don’t pay any attention to Dean. I think what you’re doing with Sarah is perfectly sweet.” You ignored Dean’s offended expression, turning your back to him while Sam responded. “Okay….Okay…Have fun. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

As you hung up, Dean shot an overblown groan in your direction. “What?” you laughed.

He chuckled. “I can’t believe you’re humoring him! Organic dinners, Y/N, really? Talk about a mood killer.”

“Hey,” you said, smiling as you picked up the bags and walked past him. “I think it’s sweet.”

Dean scoffed. “Sweet?! Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“Oh yeah, Dean?” you challenged, putting your bags down and spinning to face him with a grin. “And how would you do it, huh? No, no, let me guess,” you said, plowing on before he even had the chance to answer. “You’d pull out all the stops with a beer and a cheap pick up line, right? A little flirting and the girl’s putty in your hands?”

He flashed his dimples, a cocky twinkle sneaking into his eyes. “Hey, if it works, don’t knock it.”

“Ha!” you muttered, shaking your head in disbelief. “What a typical guy response. Did you ever think maybe that approach doesn’t actually work, Dean? Maybe that’s why Sam’s out with a girl right now, and you’re stuck in here with me.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, clearly entertained. “Well, let me tell you something, sweetheart, it works.” 

“Sure…” you sassed disbelievingly. “I just bet it does.”

Dean stiffened then, his mouth tightening in resolve. “You don’t believe me do you?” He walked over to you and his eyes darted down your body and back up to your eyes as he closed the distance between you. “What, Y/N…you don’t think I could get a girl without going all ‘organic and grass-fed’ like Sammy?”

You gulped, a sudden feeling of uneasiness coming over you, like you’d just stepped into a cage with a hungry tiger. “I just think a little romance goes a long way, that’s all.”

Dean grinned, slow and easy. “Oh, I can do romance, baby.” He stepped in close, his smile widening. “Want me to show you?” he suggested, his voice dropping devilishly low. 

You swallowed again, your mouth going dry. “Sh…show me?”

He nodded, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair behind your ear. “You see it’s easy to romance a girl…” he started, letting his hand trail down your cheek, leaving a fiery blush in its wake. “All it takes is the lightest touch.”

You rolled your eyes, trying your best to hide the butterflies that were rising in your stomach the longer he was close to you. “God, you’re so overconfident, it’s insane. You honestly think a single touch from you is enough to make a girl fall apart?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered, moving until his lips were just inches from yours. “What do you think?”

Your eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, lingering there as you instinctively reached out and put your hand on his chest. You took a deep breath, steeling yourself and looking up at him with a hidden smile. “I think…” you whispered, reaching up on your tiptoes until your mouth was right by his ear. “That you’re good…but you’re not that good.”

With a laugh, you pulled back, relishing Dean’s dumbstruck reaction before you turned and walked towards the bathroom, your hips swaying as you moved.

“Hey, I’m not giving up that easy!” he yelled after you, promised confidence carrying his voice across the room.

You stopped and smiled, twisting your head to look back at him. “Oh, I’m counting on it,” you teased, before you entered the bathroom and shut the door, the unspoken invitation lingering in the air behind you.


End file.
